Feline Storms and Mistletoes
by Sharmalee
Summary: Miroku is a star, Sango is looking a place to heal and its been years since thye've seen each other. Does the reunion go smoothly or will a familiar evil destroy them and the world?


"Please take your time, madam. I assure you we had ample time to arrange very thing to your needs."

Sango wondered what that really meant since she was the one carrying her bags instead of the concierge to the fourteenth floor, in an elevator yes. Still, the fatigue thrumming through her body was slightly unbearable even if she were carrying nothing.

The carpet was plush and blue harmonizing with the diagonals lying across the ceiling and the green doors. The softness was felt through her combat boots but tiredness beat that really well. The chandeliers shed soft blue haze in the hall and she thought to herself that she must truly be dead not to be caught up in the ambience.

She stopped at room 130 and struggled with weak limbs to open the door.

The floor sported white and black diamonds, plain walls and obvious examples of a typical home made from creditable materials. Not bad for the price she paid and the floor she received considering the amount.

"Do you think we will enjoy it here, Kirara?" she asked her cat.

The feline's response was a quick squint then she padded off to the right in search of a new property to mark.

"I guess that's confirmation enough," Sango murmured to herself.

**BH**

"I don't care if that was gonna be big! No- no! Oh please, you must be joking about that, man."

That was not true.

"Listen to me and listen well, I don't give a care if Brad or Leonardo Capril were to be my co-stars and who gives a Domino's Pizza about big money?"

"Seriously, Rok, ever since you hooked up this side with Inuyasha you've been acting funny. All this nonsense about necessity of vacation. How much more do you need?" came the flat baritone of his manager.

Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead. He pounced on the idea of a little vacation because he wanted to get away from his crazy manager, Kakashi, who also happened to be his partner-in-crime. Now look what was happening? He could not get a moment's peace without him being reminded what he was missing in the star world.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far, Rok? I mean what's Las-"

"Kash, I refuse to board that plane back so save your breath. Have a refreshing time back there and use a condom everytime. Adiós!"

He flung the phone as far as he could not see in the room then flopped onto his back. He fitted his head on crossed arms and proceeded to think about the days ahead. Nevertheless, his mind kept going back to his London and Barcelonian moments earlier in the year when he had been involved in the making of his twentieth movie, _The Prime Machine_.

It was great- the plot, characters and the girls…

He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. It annoyed him no end these days the amount of pressure popularity was causing him. He had matured from the skinny-chest monk with teenage fantasies to a full fledged knock-out. He had biceps and triceps competing with the Andes well-formed scope while he was only a few inches shorter than his half-demon friend's brother, Sesshomaru.

There too many instances where jealous husbands or boyfriends were plaguing his resort areas or pleasant spots. Not until recently it was that he employed Tekuami Security to pry lust-ridden fans from his home. Not his fault why he had an impressive eight pack, blinding smile and a planet full of charms. They could not resist his sly winks, easy going yet tough manner and the bad guy phenomenon.

His hand found the single loop ring in his left ear which he rubbed to comfort himself.

So many women had come and gone but he had not been satisfied one iota. They were either too soft or much too tough…

He needn't worry about being single. The women flocked the DiaMcKoy, the Dragon. They were sometimes unable to immediately recognize him for his camera image lacked height and he was pictured to have blue eyes. A Jap with blue eyes. That was a rich one judging the family he was coming from.

What always niggled him was if he was ever going to see her again…


End file.
